


An Unlikely Reunion

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Ahsoka is waiting for a meeting with Luke Skywalker when she accidentally reunites with a friend from her past.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	An Unlikely Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I remember that Ahsoka and Chewbacca canonically met. Sometimes that makes me write things.

Ahsoka sat patiently on a crate in the old Rebellion ship’s hangar, waiting for her meeting with Anakin Skywalker’s son. She was nervous about meeting him- after all, Luke would probably have a lot of questions, and she wasn’t sure how much she should tell him. Likewise, however, she had some questions for Luke regarding Darth Vader’s death, questions she wasn’t sure that he would want to answer. 

Regardless, she sat there, waiting for the inevitable meeting, watching the bustling rebel hangar. A dark-haired man with pale skin was talking to a Wookiee by an old, battered Correlian freighter, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“I know, Chewie,” the man said. “Just gotta fuel up, then we can jump to Kashyyyk without making any stops.”

Ahsoka perked up a little. The name Chewie was certainly familiar, but… well, it had been so long since her skirmish with the Trandoshan hunters. She wasn’t sure.

The Wookiee- Chewie- spoke back to the man in Shyriiwook, and the man nodded and clapped his arm before walking back up the ramp to the ship. Chewie turned, and locked eyes with Ahsoka, who could only inspect him back. She saw his nose twitch slightly as she assumed he sniffed her, and then-

Well, there was a Wookiee running towards her. A little startling, she had to admit.

Chewie, or Chewbacca, as Ahsoka remembered now, and she was really sure of herself, roared happily as he approached her, and Ahsoka smiled and stood up from the crate she was sitting on. Chewie slowed as he approached her, and gave a slight bow of his head, which Ahsoka mirrored.

“Hello, Chewbacca,” Ahsoka said. “It’s been a long time. I never thought I’d see you again.”

Chewie whined back- he’d thought the same with her.

“ _ You look different _ ,” he said in Shyriiwook. “ _ Taller.” _

He reached out a large, hairy arm to pat the top of her montrals. Ahsoka chuckled.

“Well, I don’t think I can say the same about you. How have you been?”

Chewie happily told her how good things have been since they last saw each other decades ago- he had new human and droid friends that he took care of, he got to travel the galaxy, and most importantly- since the Empire was defeated, he was going home to Kashyyyk.

“That’s wonderful, Chewie,” Ahsoka said. “I’m just here to meet Luke Skywalker.”

Chewie roared excitedly- he knew Luke? They were close friends?

Ahsoka raised her brows. “That’s… great! You’ll have to tell me about him. Before I meet him, you know.”

Chewie bobbed his head in excitement.

“ _ Back on Tatooine…” _


End file.
